


To Command a King

by calenmir



Series: The Hobbit and the King [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Thorin, Light Bondage, M/M, Sweet, Top Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenmir/pseuds/calenmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin returns to his room in Rivendell weighed down by his responsibilities and finds the little hobbit waiting, ready to lift his burden--if only for the night. </p><p>Light bondage, but also a good measure of sweetness, trust...and maybe even love between the two characters.</p><p>Also, for those interested...this is toppy Bilbo, with Thorin playing the submissive role. Poorly, but he's trying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Command a King

Thorin sighed heavily as he walked back though the opulent and airy corridors of Rivendell, so unlike the majesty of a dwarf king's halls. He was reluctant to admit that Gandalf had been right about seeking help from that elf, but Elrond's translation of the moon-runes would indeed be helpful. But that damned pointy-ear's attitude... "There are some who would not deem it wise," indeed! No matter that he'd exhausted the best part of his youth in exile, forced to work at the pleasure of humans, Thorin was the son and grandson and great-grandson of royalty and he would reclaim his throne and lead his people back to their lost homeland.

He pushed open the door to the room he'd been given and was startled to see a figure silhouetted against the window opposite the door. His hand dropped instinctively to Orcrist's hilt, but he quickly recognized the delicate build and unkempt locks of the hobbit.

Thorin strode into the room, then closing the door behind him hard. Bilbo startled and spun, not without some grace. When he saw Thorin, he smiled in the moonlight.

"Burglar indeed!" growled Thorin, approaching the small hobbit. "Why are you in my room?"

Bilbo tilted his head up to look Thorin in the eye. The gesture reminded Thorin of a small bird, quick and nervous. "I couldn't sleep," Bilbo complained. "The elves keep singing. I don't know how a decent person's meant to get any sleep at all when people are singing day and night."

Thorin grunted agreement. There was a time and a place for song, after all. But still... "That doesn't explain why you're here, though."

Bilbo smiled then, a slowly spreading grin of such licentiousness that Thorin nearly bit his lip. "I was thinking," said Bilbo slowly. "About you."

"Me?" blustered Thorin gruffly. There was surely no way the little hobbit was thinking about what Thorin suspected...was there?

"Yes, you," Bilbo replied. "You, and how delightful it was when you were tied up in the troll's sack, completely helpless...the mighty King, Thorin Oakenshield, helpless...."

Thorin stared at Bilbo for a long moment, uncertain whether or not to be angry. He had been helpless, yes. At the mercy of anyone. And then the tiny hobbit, weak and untrained as he was, had stood up and saved them all. Thorin had not admitted it, even to himself, but it had been...strangely delicious...to have been so dependent on the little burglar. Sometimes, it was exhausting to always be the majestic hero, the crownless king, the leader. The one in control, in command, responsible for so many lives and not free to simply live his own.

"Oh yes...?" he managed finally, unsure how much of his thought had shown on his face.

"Oh, yes," said Bilbo firmly. "The only problem with it was that all I could see was your face...I think I'll have to fix that this time."

Before Thorin could speak, Bilbo pushed him hard. Hard for Bilbo, that is; Thorin could easily have resisted the push but chose not to. Instead, he stumbled backward, allowing the smaller man to control his movements. Something hard hit the back of his thighs and suddenly Thorin found himself sprawled full-length on the soft elven bed. 

Bilbo stepped back. "Strip off your clothing, and don't be quick about it," he commanded, his normally hesitant voice hard as dwarfish steel.

Thorin swallowed hard. Did he want this, truly? To be overmastered by this slip of a thing, to be commanded and dominated? The tingle of lust deep in his belly gave him answer. Yes. He wanted this.

"Yes, Bilbo," he answered quietly, and sat up to begin removing his clothing, one piece at a time. Bilbo stood with his arms folded over his chest imperiously, watching with evident delight as the dwarf's muscular, hairy body was slowly revealed. When Thorin's blunt cock, already hard, sprang free of the fabric, he saw Bilbo lick his lips. Thorin could see the answering bulge in the small hobbit's trousers and was shocked to find himself trembling uncontrollably, suddenly as weak as a kitten. In Durin's name, how he needed this...!

"On your back," Bilbo answered. "Legs and arms spread."

Thorin complied wordlessly and barely felt the bed sink under the hobbit's weight as Bilbo climbed upon it. With sudden roughness, Thorin's legs were seized, one after the other, and something soft but unyielding was wrapped around them. Unthinking, he kicked out and found himself unable to do so. The hobbit had tied his legs to the bedposts. As he was digesting this, Bilbo moved to the head of the bed and repeated the action with Thorin's arms. Craning his head, Thorin could see his wrists and realized the hobbit was using the curtain tie-backs from the room's windows. Elvish rope, for all intents and purposes. Soft as silk and strong as steel, unlikely to come untied except at the will of the one who'd tied it. Thorin was trapped again, and helpless. 

He arched back against his restraints and felt the negligible weight of the burglar come down on his hips, pressing him back into the cool sheets. Bilbo was still fully clothed and the rough fabric of his woolen trousers rubbed maddeningly against Thorin's erection.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Bilbo scolded, shaking one slender finger disapprovingly. "You're mine to do with what I will now, Thorin Oakenshield. I might just take a page from those trolls and eat you for tea!"

Thorin swallowed hard, staring up at the hobbit with need in his eyes. "Yes...do..." he said, knowing he was begging and not caring one bit.

"Or," said Bilbo, hopping down off the bed and moving out of Thorin's sight, "I might not. I might just leave you like that for a while."

Thorin groaned and fought his restraints, bucking hard. The soft rope burned lightly against his flesh, but did not cut, and the slight friction only served to increase Thorin's arousal and need.

"Do not fight this, Thorin!" Bilbo called quietly. "You fight too much, Thorin, too hard. Your whole life has been naught but unending battle. Tonight, you must lay still and let me give you this little gift. I think that you will find there is a freedom in your restriction...and a strength in your dependency. Now lay still or I will leave you again and not touch you more this night!"

"Hobbit! You would not be so cruel!" he cried softly, but stopped fighting the restraints.

The bed dipped slightly under Bilbo's weight as he climbed back upon it. "Oh, wouldn't I?" he asked softly, mischief in his eyes. "Well, perhaps not."

Thorin's eyes widened. Bilbo was naked now as well, and his figure was more slender and lithe than Thorin could have imagined. It seemed the rigors of their journey had whittled the hobbit's previously rounded figure down to smooth planes of muscle stretched over narrow hips and delicate bones. Bilbo's surprisingly large cock was achingly hard, nearly flush against his flat stomach. Thorin groaned to see it and tried hard not to struggle against the ropes despite how much he wanted to touch the small hobbit, to throw him down and take his pleasure. He was sure that if he fought, the hobbit would do as he'd threatened and leave Thorin again, for longer this time.

"Mmm, very good," Bilbo said approvingly, noting Thorin's tense but motionless body. "You are learning, my king. Now, let us see how we can reward your restraint...."

Without warning, the hobbit flung one slender leg over Thorin's prostrate form and leaned forward so that their torsos were touching full-length, their erections pressed hard together. The shorter hobbit then slid his body slowly along Thorin's until he could reach Thorin's face. Thorin was maddeningly aware of every slow inch as the hobbit's soft flesh slid against his own much harder, heavily scarred torso. He found himself oddly ashamed of his body's own roughness compared to the hobbit's milky skin and soft curls of hair, but Bilbo did not seem to mind.

Bilbo twined one small hand in Thorin's beard and pulled roughly to lift his head away from the pillow, then nipped at the dwarf king's lips until Thorin opened his mouth under the onslaught. Bilbo kissed him hard and deep, thrusting his tongue between the dwarf king's lips. Thorin kissed back, fighting to keep himself from writhing against the hobbit's small, tight body.

Bilbo cut short the kiss, dropping Thorin's head and scooting back out of sight. Thorin's frustration mounted and he jerked his arms against the ropes despite himself, trying to reach after the departing halfling.

"Mmmm," Bilbo cooed quietly. "You're being naughty again! I'm going to have to teach you a lesson!"

Nothing happened for a long, breathless moment. Thorin's tension wound higher and higher as he fought to remain still, to be good so Bilbo would come back to him.

Suddenly, hot breath ghosted against the end of Thorin's straining cock, promising warmth and wetness and release. But no further touch came, and the breath vanished. Then it reappeared, lower, stirring the thick hair near the base of his cock. Then it was gone again. Thorin moaned. The breath returned, first on his left thigh and then his right. Just as Thorin was getting accustomed to this game, Bilbo licked him hard, drawing his small firm tongue from the base of Thorin's cock right up to the tip and swirling it around the end once before pulling away. Thorin began to pant. The uncertainty, the helplessness...Durin help him, it was intoxicating.

Bilbo continued to play and to tease for some time, the touches, licks, and feather-light gusts of hot wet breath coming and going, nearly at random, at all points on Thorin's body. At some point, Thorin squeezed his eyes shut to intensify the strangely erotic uncertainty of it all. He found that freedom Bilbo had promised, his only task now being to lay back and accept the pleasure Bilbo was giving him. Soon his entire body was trembling, the muscles of his arms and legs twitching and jumping with the sheer strain of remaining still. Thorin was desperate to prolong the delicious sensations any way possible, but he could not take this much longer. 

Suddenly, the hobbit's weight landed on Thorin's chest again. He opened his eyes to see the hobbit's erection bobbing gently in front of him. His eyes nearly crossed as he tried to drink in the delicious sight of this delicate halfling, aroused for Thorin. For Thorin, the king with no kingdom and no wealth to offer a lover; Thorin, the roughly scarred king with the hands of a blacksmith. In the land of elves, accounted by all to be the most beautiful creatures in Middle Earth, Bilbo had chosen Thorin. 

"Give us a kiss, then," Bilbo commanded, grasping the base of his cock to direct it to Thorin's mouth.

Thorin lifted his head awkwardly and laid a gentle kiss on the very tip of Bilbo's cock. He could tease too, after all.

"Naughty dwarf," Bilbo grinned. "I suppose I have to be explicit when I give you commands, then!"

Thorin just smiled up at him, all innocence.

"Very well!" Bilbo laughed aloud. "Open your mouth and take me in, Thorin Oakenshield!"

Thorin was obedient, and Bilbo immediately thrust himself into the dwarf's mouth, but Thorin noted the hobbit was careful not to push too far too fast, to choke the helpless dwarf. He was in control, but generous and careful. The perfect combination. Thorin found himself thinking that Bilbo would make a very good king.

Thorin did his best in the awkward position, closing his eyes again to concentrate on the sensations. He sucked and licked, swirling his tongue in careful spirals as he drew firm lips up and down along Bilbo's cock. Every time he heard the hobbit moan or catch his breath in a pant or a sound like a sob, Thorin counted it a small victory. The sounds of Bilbo's pleasure only served to increase his own.

Then Bilbo pulled away suddenly. Thorin smelled something sweetly floral and opened his eyes. Bilbo was now hovering above him, a small crystal vessel in one hand and the fingers of his other hand glistening with oil.

"Nice thing about elves," Bilbo said. "They've got so many exquisite beauty products lying about. Though I doubt they suspected this lovely oil would go to such a use...."

Thorin panted in anticipation as Bilbo vanished from view once more. Thorin was no stranger to physical love between men but always before he had been the aggressor, even with Dwalin. He had never before accepted another into his own body and he was surprised to find himself...apprehensive, almost frightened. But Durin help him, he trusted Bilbo. 

Silky, well-oiled fingers slid across his stomach, tracing his cock, outlining his balls. Several times they made this circuit and Thorin twitched involuntarily, a glorious feeling building inside him.

The fingers vanished and Thorin moaned in desolation, but without warning, first one and then two and three of the hobbit's small fingers thrust into him. It was painful at first but the hot silky elven oil eased the passage and Thorin allowed himself to relax, taking refuge in the knowledge that this was Bilbo and Bilbo would never hurt him.

The hobbit set up a nearly tortuous rhythm, pulling his fingers out slowly and pushing them back in, curving them and twisting them to hit every sensitive place deep within Thorin, places Thorin had never even known existed. He felt that delicious tingle beginning to build up inside him again and pushed back hard against the hobbit's small hand, trying involuntarily to pull his hands free and grasp the hobbit's hips.

"My naughty dwarf," came Bilbo's voice as the fingers slipped free of Thorin's body. "Simply cannot keep from fighting!" 

Thorin made a sound like a choked sob. "Please, Bilbo. Please. Fuck me."

"Oooo, so you can ask nicely!" Bilbo laughed. "Was that so difficult, really?"

Bilbo knelt between Thorin's legs and hoisted up his hips then, with an almost intolerably exquisite slowness, Bilbo pushed his oiled cock deep into Thorin's ass.

Thorin shuddered all over, so filled and so hot and so alive. How was it possible had had never felt this way before? He bit his lip, feeling hot tears begin to well up in his eyes as the hobbit started fucking him slowly, Bilbo's own face now filled with the same delicious urgency Thorin was experiencing. Bilbo sped up his rhythm and brought one oiled hand to Thorin's cock, stroking him hard in time with his thrusts. Thorin gasped and shook under the hobbit, spending himself almost immediately and feeling the hot wetness spreading stickily over his own stomach. Bilbo laughed deep in his throat, then arched with a harsh cry as he reached his own climax. 

Bilbo collapsed forward over Thorin, and curled up beside him, head pillowed on Thorin's chest. The two lay together quietly for a long moment, panting as their muscles slowly relaxed.

Bilbo said, quietly, "I think I could sleep now."

Thorin laughed. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He jerked against his bonds once, gently.

"I like you like this, though," Bilbo complained. "How often does a mere hobbit have the chance to command a king?"

"My dear hobbit, you may command this king anytime you like. In the meantime, though, you have given me a precious gift indeed...and I would dearly like to hold you in my arms as we sleep this night. You are the perfect size for it," Thorin responded, his voice gone husky.

Where all Thorin's struggles had not availed, the hobbit needed only four quick, light touches to release the ropes. "Lovely stuff, elven rope. I do believe I shall keep this."

"I do believe that to be a wonderful idea," Thorin agreed, pulling the hobbit back down into the overlarge bed. Tomorrow he would be the king once more, but for this night he was free.


End file.
